


Hopefully

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Donna Knows Best, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reunions, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romance, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose finds her way back, but she apparently doesn't want for the Doctor to see her... Donna thinks differently and decides to help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Hopefully**

**1.**

The first time Donna Noble and Rose Tyler have met was…aboard the TARDIS. Rose has been waiting patiently for the Doctor to leave and wasn't wasting any moment now that she knew he was out, for however short a while.

Before Donna could fully realise a stranger has just unlocked the TARDIS door, Rose hurried to explain and introduce herself. “Hello. I’m Rose, Rose Tyler. The Doctor’s-”

Donna grinned, excited. However, before she could get into celebratory mode, Rose has stopped her.

“Don't let him see me. Whatever you do, don't let him see me, please!"

"Why?” Has the Doctor done something to you?" Even the idea felt wrong.

The girl shook her head. "I can’t-"

The Doctor was indeed only gone for a few minutes, only barely missing Rose disappearing somewhere in the TARDIS’ corridors, not without the ship’s help.

The Doctor was growing impatient. "If you want to join me, you should do so now, Donna! This only happens once in three hundred years!"

"It can wait. Tell me, how come some women are terrified of you?"

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look. Where's _that_ come from? "If someone insults people dear to me, I _can_ be terrifying!" He glared at her, doubtful.

“People... such as Rose?” She ventured bravely.

The Doctor’s face changed into one void of emotion immediately. “Are you coming or not?”

The companion shook her head. “I’d rather give you a chance to take me there some other time,” she shrugged. Being a proud time traveller, he could surely take her to see it whenever. Donna knew Rose must still be looking for a place to hide herself in and did not think twice before leading the troubled girl into her room. It was very unlikely for the Doctor to come to his companion’s chamber. Never to hers _,_ anyway.

“Are you sure you have come to the right place?" Donna asked Rose quietly, worried. "If you don't want to be seen?"

"I don't know where else to go," she muttered, ashamed. The truth was she did not _have_ where to go, not since she has willingly taken the chance to leave the parallel world without a possibility to return.

Donna was trying to be the one reasonable in this unlikely situation."I'm afraid you'd need to face him, eventually! I don't think the TARDIS would be up for hiding strangers here for long."

"I am no stranger," Rose breathed. How could she be?

"Why, then, don't you want to see him?"

"I love him," she snuffled.

Donna grinned at her. “I have always imagined you did!”

She gasped. “Has he mentioned my name to you?”

“Yes. Why?”

“Because it’s unlike him to ever-”

Donna was ready to shake the disbelief and mistrust out of the girl right there and then, but she has noticed a sparkle of hope in Rose’s eyes and stopped harbouring such unacceptable ideas in her mind right away.

“I love him,”Rose repeated, visibly trying to look stronger than she was feeling. “He-”

“You don't think he loves you, too?” The wish to shake the doubts out of her has returned. However, the redhead has come up with something different.

"I'm sorry," Donna eyed Rose anxiously. "I don't think I can help on that matter.”

"Nobody can, I understand,” Rose inhaled, no longer sure about arriving here being such a brilliant idea, even if she has left everything behind without a backward glance.

"Come, I'll tell you why." Donna spoke soothingly. “Sit down, suit yourself. I'll get you a mattress to sleep on for now, dear. For a few days or even weeks, if absolutely necessary." Donna Noble knew exactly what she was doing.

"Thank you," Rose smiled.

"As I was saying," Donna continued, "the Doctor is likely the worst person to fall for."

The girl sighed. "Don't I know it."

The fiery woman shrugged. “Don't be so mistrusting. “The Spaceman’s incessant talking about you has eventually driven one of his companions away,” she giggled. "He might imagine he hides it well, but it's obvious to me the Doctor hasn't forgotten his long lost lover still. Rose."

The girl paled. Constant mentions of her name might eventually catch the Doctor’s attention.

Donna blinked at her. "You still don't believe me?”

Rose gulped. She did, and that was the worst thing. "Yeah."

"He's going to be overjoyed!"

"I don't think so," Rose breathed. "The Doctor's going to be excited, all right, but only until he becomes convinced I'm not going anywhere."

The older woman sighed.

The Time Lord decided to try one more time. He knew that was an experience of a lifetime."Donna! Are you sure you don't want to go?”

“I’m not going anywhere and neither are you,” her voice was steely.

The Doctor scratched his head in thought.“Whatever's happened?”

Rose froze. The Doctor was just outside Donna's room.

She sent the redhead a panicked glance. Instead of reacting to it the way Rose was expecting she would, the woman has muttered “I’m sorry” and opened the door widely.

“Come inside,” Donna encouraged. “I have something to show you.”

The Doctor was too stunned to object. Donna Noble was the one valuing her privacy the most of them all.

“Are you sure?” He asked anyway.

“Yes.”

Rose was suddenly as white as a sheet of paper, not daring to breathe. She was dreading the likely outcome of this.

* * *

 

Donna was afraid of nothing, secretly proud of herself, but what she saw was almost frustrating. All they did was keep sending burning looks at each other, without a single word uttered.

The redhead cleared her throat meaningfully. “This silence is all nice and good, but someone here wants to know if-”

“Please… Just be quiet,” Rose was the first to react, following the Time Lord out of the room.

_Rose. You have survived the entire transformation on your own- Have been dealing with this on your own for so long! Had I known-_

“You hadn’t,” she smiled. “Stop thinking about it now. I have experienced enough tension today to-”

The Doctor gasped, feeling his past errors finally coming to get him. _You have been doubting me, is this it? Is this all because of the unfinished love confession I owe you?_

Rose has sent him a meaningful look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_The Doctor gasped, feeling his past errors finally coming to get him._ You have been doubting me, is this it? Is this all because of the unfinished love confession I owe you?

_Rose has sent him a meaningful look._

* * *

 

**Hopefully**

 

**2.**

 

“I don't think our staying here is a very good idea, Rose,” the Doctor spoke quietly, not ready to pour out his deepest feelings with Donna Noble present.

The redhead was having none of it.

“Actually, it is! I think keeping an eye on the two of you is the least I can do,” Donna beamed, excited about being able to hear them, even if she was aware she probably was not supposed to.

The Time Lord and Lady have been nowhere as excited about this.

“I don't think that's reasonable,” the Doctor glared at Donna. “Are you sure having our reunion interrupted is what is best?”

“Don’t be a fool. All I want is to finally see you two happy.”

He exhaled, hiding his displeasure relatively well. “I promise, we are going to cherish every precious moment together from now on. Which includes us being together in every way possible, always-”

Rose realised she could read the Doctor’s emotions and feelings very well, almost too well. He wasn't happy about Donna remaining ignorant about the need to give them some privacy. The Doctor was now almost like an open book to her, which should have been startling - It wasn't.

Rose beamed at him instead, giggling.

_What?_

She winked at him. _This isn't a room in which we should-_

Donna was puzzled. “What's so funny?”

“I thank you for coming up with your clever plan,” Rose smiled. “Without you enforcing the reunion between us, we’d have been broken.”

The Doctor could only nod, delighted at her following words.

“I think it's about time for us to leave your room and find one for ourselves, yeah? Decorating and planning might take at least several hours, you know?”

The ginger agreed with her reasoning, even though she felt the given reason has had nothing to do with what they were actually planning.

The minute they have been far away from Donna’s chamber to be completely out of her hearing distance, the Doctor has pulled her into an embrace. “Rose, my Rose,” he breathed out her name like a prayer. “I thought I was never going to see you again, I-”

“Yet here I am, Doctor. A living proof _impossible_ doesn't exist!”

“Not for us, not ever,” he agreed, slowly admitting to himself Rose Tyler had been right all along, only _his_ discouraging words crushing her honest beliefs in their forever.

“Rose,” the Doctor inhaled her familiar scent, unwilling to move a millimetre away from her, as if afraid this might somehow  take his pink and yellow girl farther from him.

“Yes, Doctor?” Rose has given him her tongue-touched smile, remembering the happy smiles appearing on his face whenever her completely natural expression has appeared on her face.a

“Oh-” The Time Lord has been intending to ask her whether her promise of forever has still meant something to her, but right now, with her lips so close-

The Doctor shook his head, ashamed. “I don't think I have any right to ask you- I didn't get a chance to-”

 _Tell me now,_ Rose encouraged him. _If you still-_ Completing the sentence- _if you love me still -_ has felt almost blasphemous. Whilst the girl has imagined she could sense his feelings, her new Time Lady nature likely playing an essential part in this, the girl knew she _needed_ to hear the words from him before allowing their relationship move forward.

Rose has forgotten the Doctor could be just as able to read her as she had become.

“Oh, Rose… I understand some lessons in making your feelings and emotions nowhere as plain to see for those with telepathic abilities are needed for you,” a mixture of shame and panic has coloured her face - “but I don't care about it right now, love,” the Doctor has assured her.

“I love you,” he breathed. “Just tell me, how long do you plan to stay with me?”

Rose glared at him. _You know the answer. Give me another question of such a kind and I swear, I will show you-_

The Doctor nodded, his lips and tongue  finally, _finally_ getting a chance to explore her welcoming mouth, his hands clinging to her as if she were the sole means to keep him alive.

 _Forgive me,_ Rose sent him, blushing furiously, even if her behaviour has been identical to the Doctor’s.

 _What for?_ He asked, never taking his mouth of hers, other than for an occasional gulp of fresh air.

 _For being so inexperienced in this,_ she breathed. _You are a true professional._

The Doctor shrugged, incredulous. _You are amazing, Rose. My Time Lady!_

“Shut up,” Rose understood this snogging detour had to stop, or else she would not be able to control herself for much longer.

“Hm?” The Doctor has eyed her knowingly.

“You know!”

_I do, but the young Time Lords and Time Ladies are usually warned against rushing headfirst into, well, shagging-_

Rose gulped. Was the Doctor enjoying making a fool out of her? “What?!” She was not intending to give in to those desires any time soon! “Who do you take me for? For some cheap, sex-craving-”

The Time Lord has locked his lips with hers, the touch soft, yet barely felt. _No, I could never._

* * *

 

Once the Doctor and Rose backed away from each other this time, they were met by an amused look on Donna Noble’s face.

“I can see your intended search of a suitable chamber for two - lovers’ suite, perhaps - has gone off the intended route fairly soon, yeah?” She teased them lightly, yet it was clear to the couple she was greatly uncomfortable.

Never in her life had she seen a couple so in love. However, their behaviour has required a study of its own…

“Honestly. The TARDIS is full of rooms. You could use one for kissing, another one for shagging, for all I care. But I thought you two could share a room, like sensible couples do?” Donna was proud of herself, not knowing the Doctor’s room has been meant for them both all along.

 


End file.
